A Promise
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Kalau sudah berjanji, kau harus menepatinya. Yah, walaupun kau harus ikut pergi bersamaku /summary aneh/ Chap 6 update! / RnR please!/
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : Aneh, typo, gaje, de-el-el**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -  
**

Seorang lelaki berambut _honey blonde _sedang termenung sendirian di kamarnya. Matanya yang aquamarine menerawang. Menatap langit yang biru di hiasi awan putih.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Tuan Muda, sarapan sudah siap." Seorang maid dengan name tag bernama 'Yowane Haku' membuka pintu kamar lelaki itu. Agak tidak sopan memang, namun lelaki yang bernama Len itu tak akan pernah menjawab ketika orang mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang tak pernah di kunci itu.

Haku menaruh sarapan Len di meja yang ada di samping Len. Len bersikap acuh tak acuh, masih menatap langit. Wajahnya pucat, sangat berbeda dengan foto yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Di foto itu, Len terlihat begitu cerah dan berseri-seri. Sekarang, Len tampak seperti mayat hidup.

"Saya permisi, Tuan Muda," pamit Haku sopan. Lagi, Len tidak menjawab. Haku hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, kemudian pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Len.

Di kamar Len, kini hanya dia sendiri. Hanya sendiri. Seulas senyum pahit terukir di wajah Len.

"Tenanglah, Rin. Aku akan menyusulmu. Aku akan menepati janjiku padamu yang kubuat setahun lalu."

_Flashback_

Len berlari-lari kecil ke bukit dekat sekolahnya. Seharusnya sekarang masih jam pelajaran olahraga, namun Len berhasil kabur. Alasannya bukan karena ia bosan. Tapi karena Len mendengar suara nyanyian seorang gadis. Entah kenapa, nyanyian itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah..." gumam Len begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde _sepertinya sedang menyanyi. Suaranya indah, namun terdengar sedih. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia terus saja menyanyi.

Selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu, Len langsung bertepuk tangan kagum. Suara gadis itu seperti menyihir dirinya.

"Suaramu bagus!" puji Len tulus. Jarang-jarang Len memuji orang. Len termasuk orang yang dingin, walau begitu fangirl-nya banyak.

Gadis itu tersadar dan menatap Len. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Sepertinya ia malu ada orang yang memergokinya sedang menyanyi.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya malu-malu. "Uhm... Kamu murid sekolah, kan? Kenapa di jam seperti ini ada di bukit?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku bolos karena penasaran mendengar nyanyianmu," jawab Len, membuat gadis itu semakin merona.

"Ah... Tapi itu tidak baik.. Ng, siapa namamu?"

"Len. Kau sendiri?" balas Len.

"Rin. Mikagane Rin," jawab gadis itu yang ternyata namanya Rin.

Len berjalan mendekati Rin, memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. 'Sepertinya seumuran denganku,' pikir Len. 'Kenapa dia tidak sekolah?'

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Len.

"Aku ingin," jawab Rin. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. "Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Len mengernyit heran. Ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut pada Rin, namun merasa tak enak. Masa baru kenal sudah banyak tanya, coba?

Rin berbaring di rumput-rumput bukit yang basah. Dia tidak peduli gaun putihnya ternodai tanah.

"Lihatlah langit ini, Len," ucapnya. "Begitu indah, luas... Membuat tentram saat melihatnya."

Len mengernyit dan menatap langit. Tidak ada yang istimewa bagi Len. Hanya sebuah karpet biru di hiasi awan-awan putih. Bagi Len, itu biasa saja. Kenapa gadis ini mengatakan melihatnya membuat tentram?

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," komentar Len.

"Makanya, berbaringlah, Len!" Rin menarik Len hingga lelaki itu terjatuh di rerumputan.

"Ugh, seragamku kotor nanti!" keluh Len, berusaha untuk bangun.

"Jangan, katanya kau tidak mengerti indahnya langit? Makanya ayo berbaring," bujuk Rin.

Len mengalah. Ia berbaring dan menatap langit. Langit yang luas, berwarna biru indah di hiasi awan putih. Walau tidak selamanya berwarna biru.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku begitu suka langit, Len?" tanya Rin.

Len melirik Rin. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Rin tersenyum riang. "Karena, aku akan tinggal di sana nanti!"

Len mengernyit heran. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan perkataan Rin. Rin menatap Len yang memasang raut wajah tidak mengerti.

"Uhh, Len ini masa tidak mengerti, sih?" gerutu Rin.

"Nggak, soalnya kata-katamu aneh!" jawab Len.

"Huu! Menyebalkan! Sudah sana, balik ke sekolah!" usir Rin.

"Nggak usah di usir aku juga balik!" gerutu Len pelan, kemudian berjalan ke sekolahnya.

Len menghela napas. Dia tidak pernah bertemu gadis seunik Rin. Baru pertama bertemu, tiba-tiba saja sudah akrab. Huft...

Tapi, Len merasa senang. Senang, sangat senang. Sikap Rin yang kadang aneh, dan kata-katanya yang sulit di mengerti. Wajah sedih yang kadang berubah menjadi wajah riang.

"KAGAMINE LEN!"

Len tersentak dari lamunannya. Ternyata, ia sudah sampai sekolah, toh. Dan sekarang, guru olahraga, Leon-sensei meneriakinya karena meninggalkan pelajaran olahraga tanpa izin. Walau nggak sepenuhnya, sih.

"Kau kemana saja tadi! Pergi meninggalkan pelajaran tanpa bilang-bilang!" omel Leon-sensei.

"Gomen, Sensei. Tadi aku, cuma cari angin segar aja," Len cengar-cengir. Dasar, lagi di omelin bisa-bisanya cengar-cengir.

"Len jangan di hukum, Sensei!"

"Sensei, Len nggak salah!"

"Sensei, bebasin Len!"

Teriakan-teriakan fangirl Len yang meminta Len tidak usah di hukum, membuat Leon-sensei pusing. 'Susahnya marahin murid yang punya segudang fangirl,' batin Leon-sensei.

"Ya sudah! Untuk kali ini, kamu nggak di hukum, asal jangan di ulangi lagi! Sekarang, kau kembali ke barisan!" perintah Leon-sensei.

"Terima kasih, Sensei," senyum Len, membuat fangirl-nya berteriak-teriak histeris.

Len kembali ke barisannya. Piko, sahabat Len, berdecak-decak.

"Kau kemana saja, Len?" tanya Piko.

"Ke bukit," jawab Len.

"Kau membuatku, susah, tahu!" omel Piko. "Selama kau pergi, fangirl-fangirlmu terus menanyaiku karena aku dekat denganmu. 'Dimana Len?' Mereka menanyakan itu berulang kali! Kubilang aku tidak tahu, dan mereka terus menanyaiku! Bahkan ada yang bilang aku sahabat yang tidak baik! Untuk saja Miki membelaku tadi," celoteh Piko.

Len nyengir. "Gomen, Piko. Ahaha~ Harusnya aku pergi lebih lama lagi biar kau di siksa oleh fangirl-fangirlku~"

"Kau sahabat yang baik, Len..." gerutu Piko pelan.

Pelajaran olahraga selesai. Sebentar? Tentu, tadi kan Len bolos. Walau nggak bolos sepenuhnya, sih. Semua murid kelas 3 (SMP) yang tadi berolahraga segera berganti baju di ruang ganti.

~Skip sampe pulang sekolah, Mikan males ngetik *digampar~

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid di kelas 3-1 (kelasnya Len) segera membereskan barang mereka dan cepat-cepat pulang. Namun, kali ini tidak dengan Len. Ia ingin pergi ke bukit lagi. Siapa tahu saja, Rin masih ada di bukit. Yup, Len ingin bertemu lagi dengan Rin.

"Hei Len, maaf ya hari ini aku nggak bisa pulang bareng," sesal Piko. Di belakang Piko, ada Miki, pacarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku nggak mau mengganggu kencan kalian," Len nyengir, membuat Piko dan Miki blushing dengan kata-kata Len. "Lagipula... Aku nggak mau langsung pulang ke rumah."

"Memang kau mau kemana dulu?" tanya Piko.

"Himitsu~" jawab Len.

"Ugh, ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Aku dan Miki pulang dulu. Jaa~" pamit Piko. Ia menggandeng lengan Miki kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Len hanya tersenyum saja. Lelaki berambut _honey blonde _itu langsung berlari keluar kelas. Tujuannya, tentu bukit dekat sekolahnya, Voca High School.

"Hh... Hh... Sampai juga," Len terengah-engah begitu sampai bukit dekat sekolahnya. Tak jauh, memang. Tapi Len berlari, sehingga ia merasa lelah.

"Kau lagi?"

Len menoleh. Sesosok gadis berambut _honey blonde _sedang duduk di rerumputan dan menatapnya.

"Tentu! Kau tidak senang?" jawab Len.

"Hum... Lumayan."

JLEB! Jawaban Rin begitu menusuk Len.

"Hehe," Rin terkekeh. "Aku cuma bercanda."

Len bersungut-sungut kesal, namun ia beranjak duduk di samping Rin. "Rumahmu di sini, ya?"

"Enak saja!"

"Terus, kenapa kau di sini berjam-jam?" tuntut Len. "Dari pelajaran olahraga saat aku kabur tadi sampai sekarang, kan, sudah lama sekali."

Rin menarik dasi seragam Len, sehingga lelaki itu nyaris terjatuh. Wajah Len merona, karena jarak wajahnya dengan Rin dekat sekali.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa, Len?" Rin menatap Len dengan mata aquamarine-nya.

"I-Iya! Cepat katakan!" kata Len gugup.

"Itu karena, aku sedang kabur!" jawab Rin dan melepaskan dasi Len.

"Kabur?" ulang Len heran.

"Yup! Aku bosan di rumah. Aku ingin... Melihat dunia luar! Bebas, menari di atas rerumputan, menyenandungkan melodi-melodi indah sebagai penyejuk hati. Dan aku ingin punya teman! Bukan cuma kakak-kakakku yang overprotective itu! Dan sepertinya, hari ini aku beruntung, Len! Aku menemukan teman, yaitu kau! Dan aku menemukan tempat bagus, di bukit ini! Rerumputan, dan mudah melihat langit! Seperti yang selama ini aku inginkan!" celoteh Rin panjang lebar.

Len menatap Rin dengan tidak mengerti. Rin berwajah pucat, seperti mayat hidup. Namun senyum selalu terukir di wajahnya.

"Len, sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Rin.

"Uhm.." Len melirik jam tangannya. "Jam dua siang."

"Oh!" pekik Rin. "Aku harus pulang sekarang! Rinto-nii pasti sudah khawatir sekali! Len, bisa antarkan aku pulang?" rajuk Rin.

"Eh? Pulang sendiri, dong!" tolak Len.

"Tidak mau," Rin menggeleng. "Len kan kesini, padahal bisa langsung pulang ke rumah. Nah, itu artinya Len mau mengantarku pulang!"

Len merengut kesal. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Rumahku jauh, dan aku lelah! Aku bisa pingsan di tengah jalan, apalagi mataharinya terik sekali!"

"Itu kan bukan masalahku," Len melengos, beranjak untuk pulang. Namun, sebuah tangan dingin mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Nanti kalau aku pingsan, aku akan bilang ke Rinto-nii kalau Len yang salah!" ancam Rin.

'Gadis ini seenaknya saja,' batin Len kesal. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. Len penasaran dengan Rin. Rin bersorak gembira.

"Yeay! Arigatou, Len!" sorak Rin.

"Iya iya, ayo bangun, di mana rumahmu?" Len membantu Rin bangun. Tubuh Rin sangat ringan, juga dingin. Aneh. Itulah yang terpikir di pikiran Len saat itu.

"Hum... Di Mansion Mikagane! Aku lupa jalannya, tapi kata Rinto-nii itu alamatnya. Hanya itu yang ku ingat," jawab Rin.

Len tersentak. Ia baru teringat Mikagane adalah keluarga bangsawan. Mansion Mikagane sendiri, Len tahu letaknya di mana. Cukup jauh dari tempat itu.

"Ya aku tahu di mana Mansion Mikagane. Ayo jalan!" ajak Len.

Rin diam di tempat, menggeleng, kemudian ia jatuh terduduk. "Nggak bisa. Aku nggak kuat berjalan."

"Terus tadi kamu ke sini gimana caranya?!" tanya Len bingung.

"Tadi aku minta di antar kakak-kakak yang mau sekolah di SMA!" jawab Rin riang.

"Dasar kau ini. Ya sudah jadinya bagaimana nih?" Len bingung sendiri.

"Tentu saja gendong aku!" cetus Rin.

"APA?! AKU TIDAK MAU!" tolak Len.

Rin merengut kesal. "Kalau gitu, gimana caranya aku pulang?" protes Rin.

"Huh, kau ini bikin repot saja! Ya sudah, kugendong!" putus Len. Ia menggendong Rin di punggungnya, lalu mulai berjalan menapaki jalan.

Sepanjang jalan, Rin terus berceloteh dan bertanya ini itu pada Len. Len sendiri kadang ikut bertanya pada Rin. Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di Mansion Mikagane.

"Nona Rin!" seru beberapa maid dan butler yang ada di halaman atau di depan gerbang.

Rin melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. "Len, antar aku sampai dalam!"

"Enak saja memerintahku!" gerutu Len. Namun, dia turuti juga permintaan Rin untuk membawanya sampai masuk ke dalam. Maid-maid dan butler-butler menghampiri Rin dan menanyakan apa keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Seorang lelaki berambut seperti Rin dan memakai jepit putih berlari dari dalam rumah dan menghampiri Rin juga Len.

"Rin! Kau habis dari mana saja?! Dan siapa lelaki ini?!" tanya lelaki itu.

"Rinto-nii, Rin habis jalan-jalan ke bukit dekat sekolah. Terus, ketemu sama Len! Len baik deh, Rinto-nii!" cerita Rin.

"Uh, kau ini! Membuat panik saja! Len, terima kasih ya, sudah mengantarkan Rin sampai ke sini. Dan maaf jika Rin merepotkan," ucap Rinto.

"Iya, aku senang kok bertemu Rin," Len tersenyum.

Rin turun dari gendongan Len. "Pokoknya, besok Rin mau ke sekolah lagi!" tekad Rin. "Rin mau ketemu Len!"

"Tidak boleh, Rin," larang Rinto lembut. "Nantinya kau kecapekan."

Rin cemberut. "Tapi Rin mau melihat sekolah! Rin juga mau ketemu Len! Rin bosan tiap hari lihat Rinto-nii terus!"

Rinto langsung sweatdrop. 'Teganya adikku berkata begitu,' ratap Rinto di dalam hati.

"Rin, nanti kalau sakitmu kambuh lagi..."

"Biar! Biarin sakitnya kambuh lagi! Yang penting Rin bisa ketemu Len! Rin juga ingin punya teman..."

Rinto terdiam. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Uhm.. Baiklah. Tapi besok kau harus di temani Lily," Rinto menyebutkan nama salah satu maid.

Rin mengangguk setuju. "Tapi Rinto-nii harus janji!"

"Janji," Rinto mengangguk.

"Uhm, aku pulang dulu, ya," pamit Len.

"Ya, hati-hati. Mau di antar salah satu maid?" tawar Rinto.

Len menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Tidak perlu."

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati," pesan Rinto.

"Besok aku akan berkunjung ke sekolah Len!" kata Rin riang.

"Kutunggu!" Len berlalu sembari melambaikan tangannya. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, sambil terus tersenyum.

_Dan tanpa sadar, pertemuan mereka berdua akan segera berakhir_

_Sungguh singkat dan tidak adil_

**_#Bersambung_**

* * *

HUWWEEE! GOMEN ANEH, YANG ADA DI PIKIRAN MIKAN CUMA INI! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Promise by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, typo, de-el-el**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**- Len PoV -**

KRIIIINGG! Alarm yang ada di samping tempat tidurku berdering nyaring, menyeretku dari dunia mimpi ke dunia nyata.

"Oahm.." Aku mematikan alarm. Jam 5 pagi. Sekolah sendiri di mulai jam 8. Walau begitu, aku selalu datang sangat pagi. Tujuannya? Sederhana saja. Untuk menghindari teriakan-teriakan fangirl-fangirlku. Menyebalkan.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, mengambil handuk, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, aku berjalan ke bawah, ruang makan. Ehm, kamarku ada di lantai atas.

Di ruang makan, sudah berkumpul keluargaku. Ayahku, Ibuku, dan adikku, Lenka.

"_Ohayou_!" sapaku.

"_Ohayou_, Len," balas mereka.

"Hari ini sarapannya apa? Roti selai?"

"Lebih tepatnya, roti panggang. Khusus untukmu, di lengkapi pisang dan keju," jawab Okaa-san.

Mataku berbinar. "Arigatou!"

Aku segera duduk di salah satu kursi, tepatnya di samping Lenka. Okaa-san menyodorkanku roti panggang isi pisang keju. Aku melahapnya hingga tandas. Nikmat.

"Aku berangkat sekarang ya, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Lenka," pamitku.

"Ya," balas mereka singkat.

Aku segera mengambil tasku dan memakai sepatu, kemudian berjalan ke sekolah. Tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Begitu sampai di sekolah... Masih sangat sepi.

"Seperti biasa," gumamku.

Setibanya di kelasku, kelas 3-1, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat dudukku. Terletak di pojok kelas. Alasanku memilih duduk di pojok kelas adalah, agar aku bisa tidur. Rasanya bosan sekali mendengarkan guru berceramah - maksudku menerangkan di depan kelas - materi-materi yang terdengar begitu asing di telingaku.

Aku bersandar di kursiku, menikmati udara pagi yang menyusup lewat jendela. Segar. Begitu tenang, segar, dan inilah saat yang paling ku nikmati. Sampai...

"Nona Rin! Mohon jangan berlari-lari di koridor!" seru seorang wanita.

"Biar! Sebentar lagi sampai kelas 3-1, kelasnya Len!" balas suara yang satunya. Aha, aku mengenali suara ini. Rin.

BRAK! Pintu kelasku terbuka keras. Lebih tepatnya, di dobrak. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikagane Rin. Di belakangnya, seorang wanita berambut pirang. Pasti itu Lily.

"_Ohayou_, Len!" sapa Rin ceria.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu cara mengetuk pintu, Rin?" Aku _sweatdrop_.

"Maaf, Len," Rin menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Saya juga minta maaf, Tuan Len," Lily ikut meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa," Aku tersenyum khas, membuat wajah Lily sedikit merona. Ahaha, Len, kau memang berbakat menaklukan hati wanita.

Pandanganku beralih pada Rin. Gadis itu memakai... SERAGAM SEKOLAHKU?! VOCA HIGH SCHOOL?!

Seragam sekolahku bergaya sailor. Berwarna kuning dan berpita oranye, dengan rok kuning. Rin terlihat... Manis. Eh?! Apa yang barusan ku katakan?! Tidak mungkiin!

"Kenapa, kau memakai seragam sekolahku?" tanyaku, menutupi rasa aneh yang ada di dalam hatiku.

"Kenapa? Aku dan Lily, mau pura-pura jadi murid di sini!" jawab Rin bersemangat.

"APA?! KAU BERCANDA?!"

"Aku serius! Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya sekolah!"

Aku merengut kesal. Maksudku, hei, masuk sekolah tidak semudah itu! Apalagi jika dia hanya sehari di sini, kemudian keesokannya tidak ke sekolah lagi. Apa yang akan aku jawab jika guru-guru bertanya padaku?

"Bukan maksudku melarang, tapi..." Aku berpikir, mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Len tidak suka aku ada di sini, ya?"

Aku terbelalak. Rin menunduk, pundaknya bergetar. Lily menatapku tajam. Aku menjadi panik.

"Eh... Bukan begitu! Bukan begitu maksudku!" ralatku buru-buru. "Aku senang, Rin ada di sini! Tapi aku takut Rin di marahi..."

Rin menatapku dengan mata birunya yang indah. Menatap mata birunya, seolah bisa membuatku tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Di marahi siapa?" tanya Rin tidak mengerti.

"Err... Tentu saja guru! Rin dan Lily-san kan, belum mendaftar dan tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas, jadi..."

"Rinto-sama sudah bilang ke Kepala Sekolah Voca High School, Tuan Len," potong Lily. "Rinto-sama bilang ke Kepala Sekolah kalau kami akan sekolah di sini untuk satu hari saja. Dan Kepala Sekolah memperbolehkan."

Akh... Aku geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar keluarga bangsawan. Apa pun yang mereka minta pasti di turuti. Hh...

"Ya sudah," ucapku singkat.

"Aku akan duduk bersama Len!" putus Rin.

"Ehh?!"

"Iya! Habis, mau duduk di mana lagi?"

"Terus, Lily-san?"

"Aku akan duduk di tempat yang kosong," sela Lily.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Yah... Terpaksa. Daripada mendapat masalah, lebih baik menuruti Rin saja. Tapi... Aku khawatir juga kalau dia duduk sebangku denganku. Maksudku, fangirl-fangirlku bisa mengamuk! Oh, apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Rin?

"B-Baiklah," Aku menyetujui dengan gugup. Hh, ayolah, Len! Kau harus lindungi Rin dari fangirl-fangirlku. Kau laki-laki, kan?

"Yeay!" Rin bersorak gembira. Ia menaruh tasnya di kursi sampingku yang kosong. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Rin mulai bicara banyak hal. Bertanya apa saja yang ada di sekolah, dan bagaimana sekolah itu. Lily hanya sedikit bicara. Jujur, aku tak habis pikir kenapa gadis seusianya masih bertanya hal seperti ini. Seharusnya, dia sudah tahu bagaimana sekolah, kan? Kenapa masih bertanya selayaknya anak yang baru masuk sekolah?

Tapi aku memilih tak banyak tanya. Nanti juga mungkin aku tahu. Lagipula apa untungnya aku tahu, coba? Rin hanya teman yang ku temui kebetulan di bukit belakang sekolah. Hanya kebetulan.

Tak lama, seorang lelaki berambut ubanan (digaplok Piko) Ralat, maksudku putih masuk ke kelas. Kalian tentu tahu siapa dia, kan? Yup, Utatane Piko. Sahabatku.

"_Ohayou_, Len! Dan.. Uhm, siapa mereka?" sapa Piko heran.

"Hai! Namaku Rin! Dan ini Lily!" kata Rin bersemangat.

"Uhm... Hai Rin, hai Lily. Kalian murid baru di sini?" tanya Piko.

"Hanya untuk sehari," jawab Lily datar.

"Begitu... Oh iya, namaku Piko! Semoga bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuk kalian!" Piko memperkenalkan dirinya. Tapi tanpa menjabat tangan Rin atau Lily. Kau tahu, Miki akan membunuh Piko jika lelaki itu memegang tangan gadis lain. Agak berlebihan, memang. Tapi itulah Miki.

Rin tersenyum senang, kutebak karena mendapat teman baru. Lily? Tampangnya masih sama, datar. Ugh, ayolah. Apa Lily tak bisa menunjukan ekspresi lain selain datar? Ini bukan di komik Pandora Hearts, kau tahu.

Tak lama, banyak murid yang datang. Semua menatap ke arah Rin dan Lily dengan heran. Bertanya-tanya siapa mereka. Tei, Neru, dan gerombolannya menatap Rin tajam. Wajahku memucat. Firasatku memburuk.

Tei dan gerombolannya mendekati Rin. Jangan-jangan mereka mau melabrak Rin?!

"Hai!" Tei tersenyum manis ke arah Rin, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Namaku Sukone Tei. Kamu boleh panggil aku Tei!"

Rin membalas uluran tangan Tei. "Namaku Rin! Senang bertemu denganmu, Tei-chan!"

Tei kembali tersenyum. Namun di mataku, itu bukan senyuman manis. Itu sebuah seringaian mengerikan. Gerombolan Tei mengenalkan dirinya pada Rin sambil tersenyum. Rin menanggapi dengan manis. Ugh, gadis itu pasti tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan gerombolan Tei padanya. Yah, maksudku, ayolah, semua sudah tahu tentang Tei yang sedikit _pyscho_.

Aku harus melindunginya.

_Tekad untuk melindunginya begitu besar_

_Begitupun cinta yang mulai terukir_

* * *

**_Gomen pendek! Mikan nggak ada ide! Gomen!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Promise by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : GaJe, typo, abal, de-el-el**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Wajah Len memucat saat gerombolan Tei berkenalan dengan Rin dan Lily. Mereka memang tersenyum manis. Tapi itu senyum palsu. Len tahu itu. Maksudku, Tei, Haku, Mayu, dan Kiku adalah gadis-gadis psycho di sekolah mereka. Tepatnya, mereka cukup sadis dan 'berbeda'. Kadang mereka bisa bersikap manis di depan orang, namun di belakangnya sungguh mengerikan.

"Jadi namamu Mikagane Rin, ya?" Kiku memastikan.

Rin mengangguk. "Iya!"

Kiku tersenyum manis. "Kami akan menjadi 'temanmu', Rin."

"Tentu saja! Aku yakin!"

"Memangnya... Hal apa yang membuatmu yakin kami akan menjadi temanmu?" tanya Mayu misterius.

"Eh?" Rin melongo. "Kiku kan tadi bilang, kalian akan menjadi temanku!"

Yang ada di pikiran semua orang saat itu adalah, Rin terlalu polos. Mayu tampak agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Rin yang terlalu polos. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Lalu... Apa Rin-chan punya hubungan dengan Kagamine-san?" tanya Mayu.

Semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Mayu. Terutama Rin dan Len. Hampir semua memasang wajah tegang. Kecuali, yah Lily. Wajahnya masih datar. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Mayu.

"Tentu!" jawab Rin. "Kami adalah teman!"

Oke, jawaban Rin kelewat polos. Yah... Enggak polos-polos banget, sih. Lagian Rin benar kan, bilang hubungannya dengan Len itu teman? Tapi 'hubungan' yang Mayu maksud di sini adalah... JRENG JRENG JRENG! *Mikan digaplok* Iya, hubungan yang Mayu maksud adalah pacaran atau semacem itu.

"Oh... Teman, ya..." Mayu mengangguk-angguk.

KRIIIIINGG! Bel masuk berbunyi keras. Setiap anak langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. Rin, tentu ia sebangku dengan Len. Kalau Lily, duduk di depan Rin dan Len. Kebetulan, pemilik tempatnya enggak masuk. Jadi Lily bisa duduk di situ sembari ngawasin Rin.

Seorang guru masuk dengan mendobrak pintu kelas. Hal yang sudah biasa bagi anak kelas 3-1. Mereka sudah hapal siapa guru yang mendobrak pintu. Guru itu adalah Yuki-sensei (Readers : WTF?! Yuki jadi guru?!. Mikan : Lagian Mikan bosen gurunya itu-itu aja -3- Mikan pengen bikin guru baru! Nggak apa-apa, kan? *megang kapak*. Readers : I-Iya *merinding*)

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Yuki-sensei dengan riangnya (disini Yuki rambutnya panjang, tapi masih dikuncir 2)

"_Ohayou_, sensei!" balas murid kelas 3-1 malas-malasan.

Yuki-sensei tersenyum. Matanya memandang seisi kelas, hingga menangkap dua makhluk (Mikan digampar) maksudnya 2 gadis yang belum di kenalnya.

Yuki-sensei berjalan mendekati Rin dan Lily, lalu menyapanya ramah.

"Permisi, Nona. Kalian murid baru di sini? Sepertinya aku belum di beritahu..."

"Namaku Lily, dan ini Mikagane Rin. Kami hanya sehari berada di sekolah ini. Kakak Rin sudah memberitahunya ke Kepala Sekolah. Apa anda belum mendapat pemberitahuan?" jawab Lily dingin.

Yuki-sensei yang mendengarnya agak terkejut mendengar jawaban dingin dari Lily. Dan terkesan jutek. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Maaf. Kepala Sekolah memang belum memberitahu saya. Lily-san dan Rin-san, kalian bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini seperti murid lain. Jika ada kesulitan, silahkan di tanyakan," kata Yuki-sensei.

"Baik, sensei!" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum manis.

Yuki-sensei terpana sebentar melihat senyum Rin yang manis. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Lily. Ia nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum. Kalau tersenyum pun, hanya senyum paksaan atau senyum dingin. Berbeda dengan Rin yang selalu tersenyum.

"Belajar yang baik, ya," Yuki-sensei tersenyum, kemudian kembali ke depan kelas dan mulai mengajar.

* * *

**- Len PoV -  
**

Sepanjang pelajaran, aku nyaris tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Bagaimana bisa berkonsentrasi, coba? Dia, Rin, ada di sebelahku. Mendengar celotehan Yuki-sensei yang aku yakin tak dia mengerti, dengan memasang senyum manis di wajahnya.

Dan berkali-kali... Banyak anak lelaki menoleh ke arah Rin dengan wajah memerah! Siapa yang bisa konsentrasi kalau hampir tiap detik selalu di tengoki?

"Ehem!" Yuki-sensei berdehem cukup keras. "Bisakah berhenti menengok ke arah Rin-san?"

Huh! Rasakan itu!

"Iya, Sensei..." jawab anak-anak laki-laki dengan lesu.

Bagus! Makanya jangan lihat-lihat Rin terus! Ehh... Jangan bilang aku cemburu, ya! Aku merasa risih karena banyak yang menengok ke arah Rin - dan otomatis ke arahku juga. Yah, walau aku biasa di perhatikan fangirl-fangirlku, tapi bukan oleh cowok!

Pelajaran berakhir ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Yuki-sensei cepat keluar kelas dengan membawa tas miliknya. Aku menengok ke arah Rin. Wajahnya... Pucat? Lengannya juga penuh dengan lebam. Eh, lebam?

"Rin," panggilku pelan.

Rin tersadar, kemudian menoleh. "Iya? Ada apa, Len?" tanya Rin, ceria seperti biasa. Namun menurutku kali ini agak di paksakan.

"Kenapa... Lenganmu penuh dengan lebam?" tanyaku heran. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, karena kemarin dia memakai gaun lengan panjang.

"Lebam? Err... Ini cuma terkena benturan saja kok, Len. Hehe..." jawab Rin terkesan di paksakan. Aku tahu dia berbohong.

"Bohong."

"Aku be- Ukh!" Rin menutup mulutnya. Darah mengalir dari sela-sela jari tangannya.

"Rin!" pekikku kaget.

Lily menengok ke arah Rin. Ia tampak sangat panik. Cepat-cepat Lily membopong Rin keluar. Mungkin ke toilet.

"Rin kenapa, ya?" tanya Miki khawatir.

Piko dan Miki menghampiri mejaku, aku masih terpaku. Aku belum pernah melihat orang muntah darah - atau batuk darah sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku bangkit dan berlari menyusul Rin dan Lily. Piko dan Miki hanya bercengo ria melihat tingkahku.

"Rin!" seruku di depan pintu toilet wanita. Err... Jangan bilang aku mesum, ya! Aku melakukan ini untuk melihat keadaan Rin, kok!

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara muntah, air mengalir, dan tepukan-tepukan.

"Rin? Lily?"

"Tunggulah sebentar," jawab Lily dingin.

Aku menurut dan menunggu. Tak lama, Rin dan Lily keluar. Lily menggendong Rin di punggungnya. Wajah Rin tampak pucat, dan lemas.

"Rin, bagaimana keadaanmu? Tadi kamu kenapa?" tanyaku cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Len..." jawab Rin lemas.

"Bohong! Kau lemas begitu! Dan tadi kau muntah darah, kan!"

Rin terdiam. Mata aquamarine-nya tampak sedih.

"Rin, kau mau sekolah lagi atau pulang?" tanya Lily pada Rin.

"Aku mau sekolah saja! Aku ingin sekolah sampai pulang nanti!" jawab Rin.

"Tapi, kau tidak kelelahan?"

"Rin pulang saja," kataku. "Pulangnya masih lama, lho. Nanti Rin kelelahan."

"Nggak!" Rin menggeleng. "Aku masih kuat! Aku mau sekolah! Hanya untuk... Satu hari ini saja," lanjut Rin lirih.

Aku dan Lily yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega. Walau aku heran, memangnya dia belum pernah sekolah? Tapi baiklah. Aku dan Lily menuruti permintaannya untuk tetap sekolah pada hari ini saja.

~ Istirahat kedua *sekali lagi, Mikan males nulis *digampar* ~

**Normal PoV -**

"Istirahat kedua, ya," gumam Rin.

Saat itu, Len tidak ada di kelas. Alasannya? Ikutan rapat OSIS. Len memang anggota OSIS. Jadinya sering ikut rapat di tengah pelajaran.

Lily juga nggak ada di kelas. Dia ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Biasalah, jawab pertanyaan ini itu dari kepala sekolah. Jadi, Rin sendirian di istirahat kedua ini.

"Rin, ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Miki.

"Ayo!" Rin menyetujui sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tunggu dulu!" bentak Tei.

"Eh? Tei-chan, ya? Ada apa?" tanya Rin ramah.

"Sini ikut!" Tei menarik paksa Rin dengan kasar. Rin terpaksa menuruti Tei. Karena ia tidak kuat melawan tenaga Tei yang tergolong besar.

Miki menahan Tei. "Kau mau bawa kemana Rin, Tei?! Jangan kasar, dong!"

"Berisik! Kiku, singkirin dia!" perintah Tei.

Kiku menarik Miki dari Tei. Kemudian ia mendorong Miki ke tembok.

"Akh!" pekik Miki ketika kepalanya terbentur tembok cukup keras. "Sakit..." keluhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Kiku menatap Miki sinis. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Miki, mengikuti Tei.

"Rin..." gumam Miki lirih, sebelum ia terjatuh pingsan. Sendirian. Karena tidak ada orang lain selain Miki di kelas 3-1.

_Gudang_

Tei mendorong Rin hingga gadis itu terjatuh. Terdengar bunyi keras ketika kulit Rin bersentuhan dengan lantai gudang yang kotor.

"Tei-chan?" tanya Rin lemas. Matanya sudah berkunang-kunang sekarang. "Kenapa kau bersikap kasar padaku?"

"Kenapa katamu, Mikagane Rin?" Tei tersenyum manis. Namun sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi seringaian dan wajah kejam. "KARENA KAU MENDEKATI LEN! KARENA KAU DEKAT DENGAN LEN! KAU PIKIR DIRIMU SIAPA, HEH?! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENDEKATI LEN!"

Rin terkejut mendengar penuturan kata dari Sukone Tei. Gadis berambut putih itu terus melontarkan amarahnya dengan emosi. Gudang terletak 'menyendiri' dari bangunan sekolah. Lagipula, jarang ada yang pergi ke gudang. Jadi, tak ada yang mendengar Tei berteriak. Kecuali Rin dan gerombolan Tei, tentu saja.

"Tunggu, Tei. Kau salah paham, aku tidak mendekati Len!" Rin berusaha menenangkan Tei. "Lagipula, aku dan Len hanya teman! Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di bukit belakang sekolah."

Tei menatap Rin sinis. "Hanya teman? HANYA TEMAN KAU BILANG?!"

Rin merinding melihat Tei yang mengamuk. Tei menarik rambut Rin dengan kasar. Kemudian menjatuhkannya lagi dengan keras. Membentur lantai tentulah sakit.

"KAU BAJINGAN! ENYAHLAH KAU!" Tei mengambil kayu, entah dari mana, dan memukulkannya berkali-kali ke tubuh Rin.

Gadis malang itu hanya bisa menjerit berkali-kali dan meronta kesakitan, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya diam setelah mendapat banyak pukulan menyakitkan dari Tei.

"Kau sudah mati, ya? Baguslah. Tapi kalau belum, tak ada yang akan menemukanmu juga. Hahaha!" Tei mengambil banyak kardus, kemudian meletakkannya menutupi tubuh Rin.

"Semoga tak ada yang menemukanmu!" ucap Tei. Ia dan gerombolannya keluar dari gudang, kemudian mengunci gudang itu. Kuncinya Tei curi dari penjaga sekolah.

"Selama-lamanya!" Tei melanjutkan perkataannya, seraya melempar kunci itu jauh-jauh. Kemudian, ia tertawa bak iblis, dan pergi.

Di dalam, Rin terbaring lemas dengan kardus-kardus berat menimpa tubuhnya. Darah mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Len..." bisik Rin lemah, sebelum menutup mata aquamarine-nya.

_Kau hanya mengharapkan pertolongan dari lelaki itu  
_

_Karena kau tahu, dialah yang akan mendampingi hidupmu yang singkat itu_

* * *

**Gomen aneh! Review please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Promise by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : GaJe, abal, typo, de-el-el**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

"Miki!" seru Piko, ketika lelaki itu mendapati kekasihnya terbaring pingsan di kelas. Len yang ada di belakang Piko, mengikuti Piko yang berlari ke arah Miki.

"Miki! Miki! Bangun, hei!" Piko mengguncang Miki. Namun Miki tak kunjung bangun.

"Bawa saja ke UKS," saran Len.

Piko mengangguk setuju. Ia menggendong Miki di punggungnya. Piko berlari ke UKS di ikuti Len. Di tengah perjalanan menuju UKS, mereka bertemu dengan Lily.

"Lily?" panggil Len pada Lily yang sedang celingukan.

"Ah, Kagamine-san, apa kau melihat Rin?" tanya Lily.

Len menggeleng. "Memang dia tidak bersamamu?"

Lily menggeleng. "Tadi aku di panggil ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah, kau tahu. Kukira Rin bersamamu atau Miki-san ke kantin. Kucari tapi tidak ada! Aku sudah mencarinya ke kantin, lapangan, kelas-kelas, hampir seluruh penjuru sekolah ku jelajahi untuk mencari Rin! Namun dia tidak ada!"

Nada suara Lily saat itu terdengar sangat panik. Sangat kontras dengan nada bicaranya yang biasanya datar, dingin, tanpa ekspresi.

"Tunggu tunggu," sela Piko. "Kau bilang tadi ke kelas? Apa kau lihat Miki yang pingsan?"

Lily menggeleng, lagi. "Aku hanya melongok dari pintu. Tidak sampai ke dalam. Kalian lihat tidak?"

Lily kembali menanyakan soal Rin tanpa peduli tentang Miki. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Lily kan bertugas menjaga Rin. Bukan Miki.

Tiba-tiba Tei dan gerombolannya melintas. Tei menyunggingkan senyum puas yang mengerikan. Len menatap Tei dengan curiga. Apalagi di seragamnya, terdapat sedikit cipratan darah.

"Sukone-san!" panggil Len.

Tei menoleh. Wajahnya menjadi cerah saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Tei berlari menghampiri Len.

"Panggil saja Tei, Len-chan..." pinta Tei manja.

Len memasang wajah sebal, tapi berusaha sabar. "Ng, apa kau melihat Rin?"

Raut wajah Tei berubah, kecewa dan marah. Tangannya mengepal. Namun ia berusaha bersikap manis di depan Len.

"Tidak, kok. Memang Len-chan tidak bersama Rin-chan?" tanya Tei, berpura-pura tentunya.

"Tidak. Jika kau melihatnya, katakan padaku, ya!"

Tei mengangguk. Namun di dalam hatinya dia ogah memberitahu Len di mana Rin berada.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu ya, Len-chan!" pamit Tei manis, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Len. "Harusnya kau cek gudang, Len," gumam Tei pelan. Ia menyeringai mengerikan.

Len menatap Tei dengan heran. Tei tampaknya tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi entah kenapa, firasatnya buruk.

_'Len...'_

"Eh?" Len celingukan. "Suara siapa itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lily datar.

"Tadi ada yang memanggilku, sepertinya."

"Mungkin kau hanya berkhayal," tanggap Lily dengan nada datarnya.

_'Len, tolong aku...__'_

"Rin?" gumam Len tanpa sadar.

_'Sakit... Len... Tolong...'_

"Rin, kau dimana?"

_'Sakit, Len... Tolong aku... Aku ada... Di gudang...'  
_

Len terbelalak. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Len cepat-cepat berlari menuju gudang. Lily yang melihatnya, ikut berlari mengikuti Len. Tidak di pikirkannya keluhan atau gerutuan murid yang di tabrak mereka. Piko yang melihatnya, ingin ikut, tapi dia harus menemani Miki.

"Rin!" seru Len begitu ia sampai ke gudang sekolah. Letaknya memang menyendiri dari bangunan sekolah. Len mendorong pintu gudang. Tidak terbuka. Tentu, pintunya sudah di kunci oleh Tei. Dan kuncinya di buang.

"Sial, di kunci," gerutu Len.

"Biar aku yang buka!" seru Lily. Gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian menendang pintu gudang.

BRAK! Pintu gudang itu langsung copot dari engselnya. Len menatap Lily kagum. Namun ia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Rin?" Suara Len memenuhi gudang yang sunyi itu. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau yakin Rin ada di sini?"

Len mengangguk, menanggapi Lily. "Aku yakin."

Len berjalan semakin dalam ke gudang. Ia menatap kardus-kardus yang berserakan di lantai dengan heran. Namun mata aquamarine-nya dengan cepat menangkap cipratan darah dan tangan yang terkulai lemas.

"Rin," desis Len tertahan.

Len cepat-cepat menyingkirkan kardus-kardus berat yang menimpa tubuh Rin. Lily ikut membantunya. Akhirnya, kardus-kardus itu tersingkirkan dari tubuh Rin.

Tubuh Rin sekarang terdapat banyak memar dan lebam, walau awalnya ia memang sudah mempunyai memar dan lebam itu. Namun sekarang di sertai darah. Belum lagi, mulut dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Rin sudah sangat pucat sekarang.

Len segera menggendong Rin untuk di bawa ke UKS. Lily tampak begitu cemas. Ia cepat-cepat menelepon Rinto, mengabarkan keadaan Rin.

"Rinto-sama! Sebaiknya kau cepat datang ke sekolah!" kata Lily panik. Dia bahkan lupa mengucapkan salam.

_'Memangnya ada apa, Lily?'_

"Nanti saja ku ceritakan! Pokoknya cepat datang ke sekolah! Cepat!" Lily tak menjawab pertanyaan Rinto.

_'Baiklah, aku akan segera datang ke sekolah.'_

Sambungan telepon di putus. Lily berlari cepat menyusul Len dan Rin yang sudah ada di UKS. Guru UKS, Merli, membaringkan Rin di ranjang yang ada di sebelah Miki. Dengan sigap, Merli mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Rin.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Mikagane Rin dan Furukawa Miki?" tanya Merli.

Len, Piko, dan Lily menggeleng tanda tidak tahu. Sementara itu, Tei dan gerombolannya yang menguping dari luar UKS mengumpat-umpat pelan.

"Sial, ketahuan," umpat Tei pelan. "Bagaimana bisa Len menemukan gadis sialan itu?"

Tei terus mengumpat kesal. Kemudian menjauh dari UKS. Di dalam UKS, hanya ada Rin, Len, Piko, dan Miki. Merli keluar ke ruang guru untuk memberitahu soal Rin dan Miki. Mencari pelakunya, tentu.

"Bangunlah, Rin..." gumam Len sambil memegang tangan Rin. Dingin. 'Tangan Rin dingin,' pikir Len. 'Apa tangannya selalu dingin begini? Tapi... Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya, memang tak ada rona merah dari Rin. Rin pucat, seperti mayat hidup. Tapi ia selalu tersenyum...'

Jari jemari Rin bergerak pelan, mencengkram lemah jemari Len. "Len..."

Len tersadar. Ia menatap Rin yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Rin! Kau sudah sadar!" pekik Len gembira. Lily langsung menghampiri Rin.

"Rin! Siapa yang mencelakakanmu?" tanya Lily langsung.

Rin terdiam sejenak. Kemudian bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nama. "Sukone Tei."

Len menggeram marah. "Sial. Sudah kuduga dia yang melakukan semua ini! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran."

Len beranjak pergi untuk mencari Tei. Lelaki itu berjalan keluar UKS, dan matanya menangkap sesosok gadis bernama Sukone Tei tidak jauh dari UKS. Gadis berambut putih itu sedang berjalan bersama gerombolannya. Len semakin geram saat melihat Tei tertawa.

"Sukone Tei!" seru Len, ia berlari dan mencengkram pundak Tei keras. Sangat keras. Sampai-sampai Tei mendesis menahan sakit.

"L-Len? Bisa kau lepaskan pundakku? Sakit..." pinta Tei, memasang wajah polosnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyiksa Rin seperti itu! Tega-teganya kau menguncinya di gudang dengan keadaan seperti itu! Dimana hatimu, Sukone Tei?!"

Tei tampak terkejut. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Len ini kenapa, sih? Kenapa kamu marah sama aku gara-gara Rin-chan? Aku enggak apa-apain Rin-chan, kok."

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi kanan seorang Sukone Tei. Bekas merah tergambar jelas di pipi putih Tei. Tei memegangi pipinya yang di tampar Tei. Perih. Itulah rasa yang bersarang di pipi kanan Tei.

"Jangan bersikap sok polos," kata Len dingin. "Kau sudah mencelakakan Rin. Aku akan melaporkannya pada guru, sehingga kau mendapat balasannya."

"Memangnya kau punya bukti?!" tantang Tei. "Bisa saja gadis itu berbohong padamu! Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan dulu? Dan asal menuduhku?!"

Len terdiam. Tei juga. Namun bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari mata merah milik Tei. Len dan Tei saat itu menjadi bahan tontonan murid-murid yang lewat di sana.

"KAU JAHAT!" teriak Tei, kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Len. Di ikuti gerombolannya.

Len terdiam di tempat, memikirkan kata-kata Len. Benarkah... Rin berbohong? Tapi, Len tidak percaya. Len tidak percaya kalau Rin berbohong. Tipe gadis seperti Rin bukan orang yang pandai berbohong. Lagipula, Rin terlalu polos. Aneh jika gadis sepolos dia berbohong dengan lancar.

"Lebih baik aku tanya Rin bagaimana kejadiannya," gumam Len. Ia berjalan kembali ke UKS, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan murid-murid lain.

Di UKS, Miki juga sudah sadarkan diri. Dan Merli sudah kembali.

"Jadi... Tei dan gerombolannya yang mencelakakan kalian?" tanya Merli. Rin dan Miki mengangguk. Sepertinya, mereka habis bercerita. "Tindakan Tei dan gerombolannya sudah keterlaluan. Ia akan di kenai sangsi atau di skor dari sekolah."

Len tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar. Tei dan gerombolannya, di skor dari sekolah? Oh, itu kabar bagus! Rin menyadari keberadaan Len yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu UKS.

"Len?" panggil Rin.

Len tersadar. "Ah, ya."

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tei? Kau tidak menyakitinya, kan?" tanya Rin dengan cemas.

'Gadis ini, sudah di sakiti tapi tetap membela orang yang menyakitinya,' batin Len agak sebal.

"Aku hanya menamparnya," jawab Len enteng.

Piko ternganga. "Wow, Len! Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu menampar orang! Kita harus buat perayaan untuk ini!"

"Kau berlebihan ah, Piko."

Piko nyengir. Ia tahu sahabatnya sejak SD ini belum pernah menampar orang. Menyakiti saja tidak pernah. Makanya dia dapat julukan 'Murid Teladan'. Makanya Piko kaget mendengar Len menampar Tei.

"Harusnya kau jangan menampar, Tei. Kasihan Tei," kata Rin kepada Len.

Len berdecak. "Dia kan sudah menyakitimu!"

"Tapi jangan balas sakiti juga!" balas Rin.

"Kau memang baik ya, Rin!"

"Rinto-nii yang bilang begitu, kok."

Merli geleng-geleng kepala. "Sudahlah. Pokoknya nanti Tei dan gerombolannya akan mendapat pelajaran."

Len mengangguk-angguk gembira, di susul Piko dan Miki.

"RIN!" Teriakan seorang pemuda berparas mirip dengan Rin memenuhi ruangan UKS.

"Rinto-nii?"

"RIN! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ya ampun! Lukamu banyak sekali! Siapa yang melukaimu, Rin? Biar kuberi pelajaran padanya! Apa lukanya sakit?" tanya Rinto bertubi-tubi.

"Satu-satu, Nii-san!" protes Rin. "Aku nggak apa-apa, kok! Cuma luka kecil!"

"Segini kau bilang luka kecil! Lily juga!" Rinto menuding Lily. "Bukannya jagain Rin! Gimana sih! Gajimu bulan ini tidak ku bayar!"

Muncul 4 siku-siku di sudut kepala Lily. "ENAK SAJA! TADI AKU KE RUANGAN KEPALA SEKOLAH, BAKA RINTO! KAU PIKIR AKU NGAPAIN!"

Alhasil, Rinto mental terkena pukulan harisen Lily. Semua yang ada di situ sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran antara majikan dan _maid_.

"ENAK SAJA KAU TIDAK MAU BAYAR GAJIKU! BULAN LALU GAJIKU CUMA SETENGAH! BULAN INI MAU TIDAK DI BAYAR?! MATI SAJA KAU RINTO!" amuk Lily.

"M-Maaf, Lily-chan! Aku, aku hanya bercanda, kok!" Rinto buru-buru meralat perkataannya tadi.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU LILY-CHAN!"

"WADAW!"

Sekali lagi, Rinto mental terkena pukulan harisen Lily. Len mengernyit heran.

"Hei, Rin," kata Len dengan suara pelan. Rin menatap Len dan menggumamkan 'apa?'. "Sepertinya kakakmu dan Lily... Ada hubungan khusus, ya."

"Wah, kau menyadarinya, ya?" Ekspresi Rin berubah menjadi ceria. "Memang benar! Diam-diam, sebetulnya Rinto-nii dan Lily pacaran!"

Len sweatdrop. Ia memang sempat mengira Rinto dan Lily pacaran. Mereka terlihat... _Romantis_. Dalam artian, akrab. Yah, akrab yang mengerikan, sih.

"R-Rin..." Rinto berdiri dengan susah payah akibat di hajar Lily. "Ayo... Kita pulang..."

"Besok ke sekolah lagi?"

Rinto terdiam. "Sepertinya... Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" Rin cemberut. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa!"

"Pokoknya tidak," tolak Rinto halus.

Rin merengut kesal. "Tapi aku kepingin ketemu Len, Miki, dan Piko!"

"Mereka kan bisa main ke rumah, iya kan?" Rinto melirik ketiga orang itu. Yang di lirik langsung mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Hh.. Ya udah, deh," Rin menyerah. "Tapi janji, lho!"

"Iya," Rinto mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Aku mau pulang!"

"Ya. Merli-san, sampaikan terima kasihku pada Kepala Sekolah, ya," kata Rinto.

Merli mengangguk. "Tentu, Rinto-sama."

"Terima kasih juga ya, Len, Miki, dan Piko," lanjut Rinto.

"Sama-sama!" balas Len, Miki, dan Piko bersamaan.

Rinto segera menggendong Rin di punggungnya. Setelah pamit, Rinto, Rin, dan Lily segera pulang. Len menatap mereka dengan agak kecewa.

"Rin..." gumam Len tanpa sadar. Piko yang mendengar gumaman Len, hanya tersenyum.

* * *

**- Len PoV -  
**

_Minggu  
_

Akhirnya... Minggu! Hari ini, aku akan pergi ke rumah Rin. Sayangnya, Miki dan Piko tidak ikut bersamaku.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu!" pamitku pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Mau kemana, Len?" tanya Tou-san.

"Ng... Ke rumah teman," jawabku.

"Hati-hati. Jangan terlalu sore," pesan Kaa-san.

"Oke," Aku mengacungkan jempolku tanda setuju.

Segera kutapaki jalan untuk pergi ke rumah Rin, atau Mansion Mikagane. Letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumahku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Asalkan... Aku bisa melihatmu, Rin!

Setelah agak lama, aku bisa melihat mansion besar. Itu pasti Mansion Mikagane. Kutapaki jalan, hingga sampai ke gerbangnya. Ada security di situ. Rambutnya merah.

"Permisi," ucapku. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ada urusan apa, ya?" tanya security itu.

"Aku ingin menemui Mikagane Rin. Aku temannya. Dan aku punya janji untuk bertemu dengannya," jelasku.

"Oh, baiklah. Silahkan masuk." Security itu mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Terima kasih."

Aku segera berjalan memasuki Mansion Mikagane yang besar itu. Dari halamannya saja, sudah besar. Apalagi di dalamnya? Aku memang belum pernah masuk sampai ke dalamnya. Cuma di halaman.

Aku menekan bel di pintu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pintu terbuka. Tak lama, pintu terbuka. Seorang maid yang membukanya. Lily, ya?

"Lily?" sapaku.

"Kau... Len? Mencari Rin, ya? Silahkan masuk, Rin ada di kamarnya. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Huh, dingin seperti biasanya. Lily segera mengantarku ke kamar Rin, ada di lantai atas rupanya.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Lily dingin.

Setelah berbasa-basi mengucapkan terima kasih, aku membuka pintu kamar Rin dengan perlahan.

"Rin," panggilku pelan.

Aku menelusuri seisi kamar, dan mataku membulat melihat Rin yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan berbagai selang infus.

"Rin?" Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur Rin.

Gadis itu... Rin... Semakin pucat. Selang infus terpasang di mana-mana. Kenapa tidak di bawa ke rumah sakit saja?

"Len..." ucap Rin pelan. Ia membuka mata aquamarine-nya.

"Rin? Ah, maaf aku membangunkanmu, ya," Aku merasa tidak enak sekarang karena telah membangunkannya.

"Tidak, kok..." Rin menggeleng lemah.

"Apa lukamu sudah baikan, Rin? Dan... Kenapa kau di infus?"

"Lukaku sudah nggak sakit, kok... Nggak usah khawatirin aku. Dan infus ini... Hampir tiap hari aku di infus atau ke rumah sakit!"

"Memangnya... Kau sakit apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kata Rinto-nii dan dokter sih, leukemia," jawab Rin dengan santainya.

Aku mematung. Leukemia... Kanker darah?!

_Saat kau sudah mengetahui penyakitnya, waktumu tinggal sedikit_

_Tinggal menghitung waktu untukmu ucapkan selamat tinggal_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Promise by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : GaJe, typo, abal, de-el-el**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

"Leukemia?!" ulang Len seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataan Rin barusan.

"Iya... Itu yang sering ku dengar dari Rinto-nii dan dokter-dokter di rumah sakit. Juga ada nama lain tapi... Ahh, apa ya namanya?" Rin meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, seolah berpikir. "Aku lupa! Yang kuingat cuma leukemia!"

Len terpaku di tempat. Leukemia... Kanker darah. Di film-film atau komik leukemia bisa menyebabkan kematian. Tapi... Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Rin akan meninggal! Dia gadis yang kuat... Tapi, apa iya? Pikiran-pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di benak Len.

"Len?" panggil Rin heran. "Kau kenapa diam?"

Len tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Rin."

"Huh, kukira apa! Len, dengarkan ceritaku! Aku sebal sekali dengan infus-infus ini! Ribet!" celoteh Rin, menumpahkan kekesalannya tentang infus yang terpasang di tubuh Rin.

"Tapi itu kan buat kebaikan Rin juga..."

"Iya sih. Tapi emangnya enggak ada cara yang lebih baik lagi, apa?" gerutu Rin.

Len baru saja akan menjawab gerutuan Rin, saat Rinto datang menyela.

"Hei, Len! Kau datang! Rin, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Rinto.

"Rinto-nii! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk tanpa izin?!" protes Rin.

"Masa masuk kamar adik tersayangku sendiri harus izin, sih?" goda Rinto.

Rin cemberut. "Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu, dong!"

Rinto terkekeh. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Len. "Hei, Len, ayo ikut aku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu," ajak Rinto sambil berjalan keluar kamar Rin.

Len mengernyit. Namun ia menurut saja dan mengikuti Rinto keluar kamar Rin. Setibanya di luar...

"Apa yang mau di bicarakan?" tanya Len.

"Ng, begini. Semalam, Rin di bawa ke rumah sakit. Dan dokter bilang bahwa..." Rinto berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan. "Umur Rin tinggal beberapa hari lagi," lanjut Rinto dengan berat.

"Apa?!" Len terbelalak kaget.

"Itu karena, kankernya menjalar ke otak. Yah, ini juga gara-gara Rin tidak mau di radiasi, sih... Kalau begini, ia sudah lumpuh sekarang. Dan sebentar lagi, Rin akan mengalami kebutaan, lalu kematian." Rinto menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan pahit.

Len terpaku di tempatnya. Seakan habis di sambar petir di siang bolong. Rin... Gadis yang baru di temuinya ini, beberapa hari lagi akan meninggal?! Tidak mungkin.

"Memangnya tidak berobat lagi?" tanya Len.

"Percuma. Kankernya sudah menjalar ke otak, ku bilang tadi," jawab Rinto pilu. "Len. Bisakah kau isi hari-hari terakhir Rin?" tanya Rinto.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau kakaknya."

Rinto terdiam, kemudian tersenyum. "Karena... Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Rin bahagia."

* * *

**- Len PoV -**

_Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Rin bahagia  
_

Apa benar kata Rinto itu? Aku... Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Rin bahagia? Iyakah? Tapi... Aku juga ingin, menjadi orang yang berharga di hari-hari terakhir Rin.

"Baiklah... Akan ku isi hari-hari Rin dengan kebahagiaan," ujarku mantap.

"Nah, itu baru Len! Cepat sana ke kamar Rin! Tapi jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh, lho!"

"Iya! Aku bukan lelaki mesum," gerutuku pelan.

"Jangan beritahu Rin, lho!"

Aku berjalan masuk ke kamar Rin. Gadis itu sedang membaca novel tebal. Uh, lagi sakit begitu sempat-sempatnya baca novel setebal itu!

"Hei, Rin," sapaku.

Rin tersadar dan menutup bukunya. "Len? Kau sudah selesai bicara dengan Rinto-nii?"

Aku mengangguk. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Novel apa yang kau baca?"

"Ini?" Rin menunjuk novelnya. "Ini novel tentang gadis penderita leukemia!" jawab Rin.

"Oh," komentarku pendek. Mendengar nama itu... Leukemia... Entah kenapa membuatku marah. Gara-gara penyakit itu... Hidup Rin tinggal beberapa hari lagi!

"Novelnya keren, lho! Len mau baca?" tawar Rin.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku nggak suka baca."

"Huh, dasar. Len, kita ke taman, yuk! Di dekat sini ada taman, lho!" ajak Rin riang.

"Eh, tapi..."

"Soal infusku, aku akan minta Lily mencopotnya! Lily cukup ahli di bidang kesehatan, lho!" sela Rin, seolah mengetahui isi pikiranku.

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa jika infusmu di cabut?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok!"

"Ya sudah. Aku panggil Lily dulu, ya," Aku tersenyum.

Baru saja aku mau membuka pintu kamar Rin, pintunya terbuka duluan. Siapa lagi yang membukanya kalau bukan Lily. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mencopot infus Rin, memberinya obat, lalu membantu Rin duduk di kursi roda. Hebat sekali Lily, belum ku panggil dia sudah datang dan melakukan tugas.

"Terima kasih, Lily!" ucap Rin gembira.

"Sama-sama, Rin," balas Lily.

Rin menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum terulas di wajah cantiknya itu. Tangan putihnya menggapai tanganku. "Ayo, Len!"

Aku balas tersenyum, dan mulai mendorong kursi rodanya dengan hati-hati. Sampai keluar mansion, Rin menunjukan jalan ke taman. Aku hanya mengikutinya saja.

Begitu sampai di taman...

"Kita sudah sampai, Len!" ujar Rin gembira.

"Yap, kau benar."

"Ng... Len enggak capek, kan?" tanya Rin khawatir.

"Jelas enggak! Masa segitu aja udah capek?"

"Hehe.." Rin cengengesan.

Taman ini... Sangat indah. Namun terkesan suram. Indah, karena di penuhi berbagai jenis tumbuhan dan bunga, membuat harum semerbak yang memanjakan indera penciuman. Suram, karena taman ini begitu sepi. Dan terlihat tidak terurus. Lihat saja kursi tamannya, sudah karatan. Namun Rin terlihat begitu senang.

"Kau tahu, Len? Aku sangat menyukai taman ini! Walau pun tidak terurus, tapi tamannya sangat indah bagiku!" ujar Rin.

"Memangnya... Kenapa kau menyukai taman ini?" tanyaku heran.

Rin menerawang, kemudian mata aquamarine-nya tertutup perlahan dan dia tersenyum. "Itu karena... Dulu, Tou-san dan Kaa-san pernah mengajakku ke taman ini! Kira-kira, waktu umurku 7 tahun. Saat itu, taman ini masih terurus," cerita Rin. "Waktu itu, rasanya senang sekali! Kami piknik di taman ini. Saat-saat indah itu... Tidak akan kulupakan."

Rin terisak pelan. Aku terkejut melihat Rin mulai menangis.

"Rin..." Hati-hati, kuseka air matanya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku hanya... Rindu saat-saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih sayang padaku," tutur Rin.

Aku mengernyit heran. Masih sayang? Memangnya, orang tua Rin sekarang tidak lagi sayang pada Rin, hingga Rin berkata begitu?

"Semenjak aku terkena leukemia... Tou-san dan Kaa-san mulai cuek padaku. Malahan... Tou-san pernah membentakku, bilang aku mencemari nama keluarga Mikagane. Memangnya, apa salahku? Apa salah, terkena penyakit yang sama sekali tak aku inginkan? Bukan aku... Bukan aku yang mau terkena penyakit ini kan, Len?" Rin terisak.

Aku terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum. "Iya... Bukan Rin yang ingin penyakit ini. Rin tidak salah, kok... Rin tidak salah..."

Rin mengangguk. Suasana kembali hening. Kami... Sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, Rin menarik ujung lengan bajuku.

"Ayo pulang, Len..."

Aku mengangguk, dan mulai mendorong kursi rodanya pulang. Hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya, akan kuisi dengan menemani seorang Mikagane Rin...

_Waktu tinggal sebentar lagi_

_Cepatlah sebelum waktunya tiba..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A Promise by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : GaJe, typo, abal, de-el-el**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

"_Tadaima_," ucap Len begitu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_," balas Tou-san, Kaa-san, Lenka, dan... Haku?

Len mengernyit melihat Haku. "Yowane-san? Kau sedang apa di rumahku? Dan memakai baju maid pula?"

Haku menunduk. "Aku..."

"Mulai hari ini, Haku-chan akan bekerja di rumah kita, Len," potong Kaa-san.

"Bekerja?" ulang Len.

"Yap."

Haku menunduk. "Kagamine-san... Aku, Tei, Mayu, dan Kiku di skor dari sekolah. Gara-gara itu, orang tuaku marah dan mengusirku. Mereka bilang aku membuat malu... Lalu, orang tuamu mengakku kesini... Dan aku memilih bekerja saja. Jadi, mohon bantuannya, Kagamine-san!"

Len masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tampaknya bingung dengan Haku yang tiba-tiba bekerja di rumahnya, sebagai maid!

"Len..." panggil Haku. Ia membungkuk. "Maafkan aku! Maaf atas semua kesalahanku! Maaf telah menyakiti Rin dan Miki, mengikuti kemauan Tei! Maafkan aku, Len!"

"Tidak usah menunduk seperti itu, Yowane-san. Aku memaafkanmu, kok. Asal, jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi, ya!" kata Len.

Haku mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia pergi. Len tidak peduli. Lelaki itu lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Rin, Rin, dan Rin.

"Mana mungkin..." gumam Len sembari menutup pintu kamarnya, dan duduk di kursinya. "Mana mungkin... Beberapa hari lagi Rin akan meninggal..."

Len terpaku. Rin... Gadis itu... Beberapa hari lagi akan meninggal. Len menjambak poninya dengan frustasi. Air mata perlahan mulai mengalir.

"Kenapa harus Rin? Kenapa tidak aku saja?"

* * *

_Kamar Rin  
_

"Len sedang apa, ya?" gumam Rin. Ia sekarang terbaring di ranjangnya dengan selang infus di tangan. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah novel berjudul _A Wish_.

Gadis itu tampak tidak tenang. Ia tampak ingin sekali berjalan-jalan, namun tidak bisa. Rin termangu di tempatnya, bingung mau melakukan apa. Novelnya sudah habis di baca, dan ia tidak ada kegiatan lain.

"Besok... Aku ingin ketemu Len, lagi, ah! Aku juga ingin ketemu Miki-chan, Piko, dan teman-teman di sekolah! Aku juga ingin pergi ke pantai, dan ke bukit. Juga ke taman bunga. Aku juga ingin ke toko buku," ucap Rin pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin ke semua tempat itu... Sebelum aku meninggal."

* * *

_Keesokan Harinya  
_

Di kelas, Len sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Padahal, Yuki-sensei menerangkan penuh semangat. Tapi tidak ada yang di dengarkan oleh Len. Ia sibuk memikirkan Rin. Rin. Dan Rin.

"Kagamine-san!" seru Yuki-sensei keras. Namun Len belum tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Rin.

"Sst, Len!" Piko ikut membantu menyadarkan Len dari lamunannya.

"KAGAMINE LEN!" hardik Yuki-sensei lebih keras sambil memukulkan penggaris ke papan tulis.

Len baru tersadar. "Iya!"

"Bisakah kau memperhatikan pelajaranku, Kagamine-san? Jika tidak bisa, silahkan keluar dari kelasku."

"B-Bisa. Gomen, Yuki-sensei."

"Jangan melamun!" kata Yuki-sensei lagi, lalu melanjutkan pelajaran.

Len menghela napas pelan. Ia sudah punya rencana saat pulang sekolah nanti.

- Skip sampe pulang sekolah -

"Piko! Miki!" panggil Len. Piko dan Miki menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Piko.

"Kalian mau ikut aku mengunjungi Rin, tidak?" tanya Len.

"Boleh! Aku mau!" jawab Miki.

"Kalau Miki mau, aku juga, deh," Piko tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

_Mansion Mikagane_

"Len kok belum datang, ya..." keluh Rin pada Rinto. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di halaman Mansion Mikagane. Rin, tentunya duduk di kursi roda.

"Mungkin Len masih sekolah, Rin... Ntar juga datang, tunggu saja," Rinto menenangkan Rin.

Rin mengangguk sambil cemberut. Ia sudah tidak sabar. Dari pagi, Rin sudah menantikan Len. Rin ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Len.

"Riiiiiinnnn!"

Rin dan Rinto langsung menoleh ke arah suara, pintu gerbang. Ternyata itu Len, Miki, dan Piko.

"Len! Miki! Piko!" seru Rin senang.

"Baru di omongin... Panjang umur..." gumam Rinto.

Len, Miki, dan Piko berlari ke arah Rin. Miki langsung memeluk Rin, reflek.

"Rin-chan! Aku kangen! Gimana kabarmu?! Kenapa kamu duduk di kursi roda?!" tanya Miki bertubi-tubi.

"Satu-satu, Miki-chan..." Rin megap-megap karena Miki terlalu erat memeluknya.

"Kau memeluknya terlalu erat, Miki!" seru Len panik, takut Rin kenapa-kenapa.

"Ehehe," Miki melepaskan pelukannya.

Piko menepuk bahu Miki pelan. "Dasar, baru datang main peluk saja!"

Miki hanya tersenyum. Rin tertawa dan berkata : "Tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Rinto tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan Rin bersama teman-temannya. Rinto tampaknya tidak ingin menganggu momen-momen Rin bersama teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Baik, kok!" jawab Rin riang.

"Terus, kenapa kamu pake kursi roda?" tanya Miki.

"Ini gara-gara sakitku," jawab Rin lagi, namun nadanya agak berbeda.

Miki mau bertanya lagi, tapi Len memberikan tatapan untuk Miki agar tidak usah bertanya. Mungkin, Len akan memberitahu Miki nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Piko.

"Ke mana?" tanya Rin. Piko mengendikkan bahu.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko buku?" usul Miki.

Mata Rin berbinar. "Wah! Aku mau!"

Len dan Piko saling berpandangan. Kedua lelaki itu sebetulnya kurang suka ke toko buku. Tapi karena Miki yang memberi usul, dan karena Rin yang setuju, maka Len dan Piko setuju.

"Baiklah..." Len dan Piko mengangguk.

"Di dekat sini ada toko buku, lho! Kita kesana aja!" lanjut Miki.

"Di dekat sini? Wahh, aku baru tahu! Ayo cepat!" Rin tidak sabar.

"Oke deh! Ikuti aku, ya!" Miki mulai berjalan, Piko mengikuti dari belakang. Sementara Len mendorong kursi roda Rin.

"Len," panggil Rin pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ng, memangnya Len nggak capek mendorong kursi rodaku terus?"

Len tersenyum. Pelan-pelan, ia mengusap rambut Rin yang lembut dan beraroma jeruk. Rin agak terkejut tampaknya dengan perlakuan Len.

"Aku nggak keberatan, kok. Asalkan bisa bersama Rin," jawab Len.

Rin merona. Namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Len tersenyum melihat tingkah Rin. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, Rin malu, ya?" goda Len.

"B-Berisik!" seru Rin.

Len terkekeh. Senang sekali rasanya melihat pipi Rin yang bersemu merah seperti itu. Tapi, Len tahu, ia hanya akan melihat pipi Rin yang bersemu merah itu tidak lama. Sebentar lagi, Rin akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Kalau teringat hal itu, rasanya Len ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Mengatakan bahwa semua ini tidak adil.

"Itu toko bukunya!" seru Miki, membuyarkan suasana hening.

Semua menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk gadis berambut merah itu. Benar sekali, ada toko buku di situ. Tidak begitu besar, sepi, dan jauh terlihat seperti toko buku lama. Namun itu lebih bagus, kalau ramai mungkin akan sulit bagi Rin.

"Kelihatannya toko buku lama," komentar Piko.

"Memang! Toko buku ini sudah ada sejak zaman Ibuku. Tapi buku-bukunya bagus! Ayo masuk!" cerocos Miki. Tumben ia banyak bicara seperti ini. Biasanya, Miki sangat pendiam.

Keempat anak itu memasuki toko buku. Sepi. Hanya ada penjaga toko dan satu dua orang di dalamnya. Miki langsung menghambur ke bagian buku-buku tebal bernama ensiklopedia. Sepertinya jiwa pelajarnya kambuh. Sementara Piko, dia langsung berjalan ke bagian komik.

"Kau mau ke bagian mana, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Ng... Itu," Rin menunjuk bagian novel-novel.

Len mengangguk, dan mendorong kursi roda Rin ke bagian novel. Len sebetulnya kurang suka novel. Ia lebih suka komik. Namun apa boleh buat, Rin yang meminta.

Tangan lentik Rin mengambil sebuah novel di rak buku. Di punggung novel tertera judul novel itu, _A Promise_.

"Kau tahu Len," Rin mulai membuka lembaran novel itu. "Apa isi dari novel ini?"

Len menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku belum pernah membacanya."

Rin tertawa kecil. "Len memang nggak suka baca novel, ya! Aku sudah pernah baca novel ini, dan aku menyimpulkan intinya."

"Apa?"

"Sebuah janji," jawab Rin.

"Ng?" Len tidak mengerti.

"Ya, janji. Janji... Apapun itu, harus kau tepati. Tidak peduli apa pun resikonya. Karena kau telah berjanji. Apalagi, jika kau laki-laki. Laki-laki harus selalu menepati janji!" jelas Rin.

"Haha... Kau menyindirku, ya?" goda Len.

"Menyindir apa? Enggak, kok!"

Len tersenyum. Bahagia sekali rasanya dia saat itu. Namun perkataan Rinto tentang umur Rin yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi memaksa Len pergi dari perasaan bahagianya.

Namun Len berusaha tersenyum dan tidak menampakan kesedihannya. Dia ingin Rin tidak ikut sedih. Dia ingin Rin bahagia di hari-hari terakhirnya. Entah apa yang membuat Len begitu ingin membuat Rin bahagia.

* * *

Sore hari tiba. Keempat anak itu berjalan menuju Mansion Mikagane. Miki dan Piko memilih langsung pulang.

"Dah, Rin!" Miki dan Piko melambaikan tangannya.

Rin balas melambaikan tangan dengan riang. Sementara Len hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Len, hari ini hari yang berkesan untukku!" ujar Rin riang.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena, aku ke toko buku! Dan bertemu Miki-chan juga Piko-kun! Aku senang sekali!" celoteh Rin.

"Besok aku main lagi, deh. Sama Miki dan Piko," janji Len.

"Benarkah? Wahh! Aku enggak sabar!"

Len tersenyum. Ia lalu berlutut sehingga tingginya sama dengan Rin yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Rin," pamit Len. Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum riang.

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Rin, membuat gadis itu merona. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"L-Len?" panggil Rin gugup.

Len tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangannya, berjalan pulang. Rin terpaku di tempatnya, sama sekali tidak menggerakan kursi rodanya.

"Wah wah," Rinto mendekati Rin. "Len berani juga yang. Hihi."

Rin menoleh. "Nii-san!"

Rinto terkekeh. "Rin sudah besar, ya."

Wajah Rin memerah. "Apa, sih!"

"Hehe... Kita masuk, yuk!" Rinto mendorong kursi roda Rin.

Rin hanya diam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Walau begitu, entah kenapa ia merasa senang dengan perlakuan Len. Ia tidak sabar menyambut hari esok.

**#Bersambung**


End file.
